The Complete History of the Galaxy Soldier - Holy Nightmare War
by sonickirbypokemonfan
Summary: The True story of the war has been kept under locks until now ! Here lies the complete history of the war . I decided to take a shot at the backstory of the war although this kind of combines it with the games . Rated T for Blood , Violence and Death
1. Prologue

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal

* * *

_They say that a long time ago there was peace in this universe , that there was no war and there was no Demon Beasts . _

_They say that the universe was guarded by one deity known as Photron._

_I remember Photron , He was a wise ruler , the ruler of Light , they called him ._

_And for many years , Peace went on ._

_But where there is light , there is always darkness_

- Sir Arthur

* * *

This is my big project , this will be a collection of entries from Sir Arthur to Nightmare showing the events that led to the anime and the games ( This will be explained later ) .

There will be blood and violence . That's all for now

From Skpfan


	2. Visit to Halacandra part 1

A/n Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal .

**Chapter 1 : The Visit to Halacandr**a

_Dear Mother and father _

_I am currently on my way to Halcandra , King Photron has accepted me to be one of his knights in training , I am surprised that all but 1 are of our species , the Batamon . The others are well very energetic or arrogant or something on that line . I must stop writing now , we are about to land ._

_From Arthur_

" So this is it . " said Sir Arthur , or at this time , just Arthur as he stared in awe of the space ship that was about to take him to Halacandra .

" Welcome aboard S.S Master , our next stop is Halacandra , home of King Photron . " said a being that was part of Photron's species .

Arthur put his luggage in the luggage room and sat down and Thought to himself , still thinking that this was impossible . " Hey you , what's your name ? " Yelled a voice .

" Huh , who said that ? " Arthur said as he looked across the room and saw a Green Batamon with gray feet , Yellow eyes and a red Mohawk .

" Huh , My Name is Arthur , nice to meet you , what's yours ? " asked Arthur .

" The Name's Falspar , Strongest Batamon around and coolest , I know you're probably jealous of my Mohawk . " Bragged Falspar .

" No not really, I can tell it's a wig . " said Arthur , before he can sit back down , he felt himself being grabbed .

" What did you say punk , No one disses the hawk ! " said Falspar .

" Let go of me ! " said Arthur firmly .

" Make me ! " Yelled Falspar .

" I'll make you .! " Said a Turquoise Batamon , Blue Feet and yellow eyes who came in the room .

" Hah , how Funny Nonsurat , you of all people threatening me . " Laughed Falspar at the Batamon who was apparently named Nonsurat .

" Yeah , I'm stronger than last time ! " Yelled Nonsurat . Nonsurat jumped on Falspar which caused him to let go of Arthur . Falspar then got up and Punched Nonsurat straight into a wall , Much to Arthur's surprise , Nonsurat got up leaving a huge crack in the wall ." Is that all you got ! " Yelled Nonsurat as Falspar growled at him .

" Idiots ! " Yelled a voice .

" Who said that ? " Yelled Falspar and Nonsurat . There a Purple Batamon with brown feet , Blue- Purple eyes and a Orange , Red Ponytail entered .

" My Name is Dragato and from what I have seen Is two immature puffballs and a puffball who doesn't know how to fight . " said Dragato .

" IMMATURE ! " yelled Falspar and Nonsurat .

" Doesn't know how to fight ? " said Arthur .

" Unlike the rest of you , I have trained before with professionals . " said Dragato .

" I've trained as well . " said Falspar .

" As have I " said Nonsurat

" Hmmph , they must have been amateurs . " said Dragato who walked away .

" Urrgh , that guy gets on my nerves . " said Falspar and Nonsurat . Arthur then walked off to think to himself .

" Great , I'm stuck with three arrogant puffballs . Can it get any worse ? " Arthur Thought , just then he felt a piece of gum hit him , he opened his eyes and saw two Batamon and someone of a species he didn't know laughing at him .

" I bet you can't beat my score , Galacta . " said the Blue Batamon with white eyes and Purple feet .

" Bet I can Meta ! said the pink Batamon with pink feet and red eyes who was apparently named Galacta .

" why can't I have a turn . " said a short , purple creature with a headband , Yellow spiky hair , elf-like ears , blue clothing and green feet .

" Your too short Jecra . " Laughed Meta and Galacta

" Just watch , I'll grow taller than you ! " yelled Jecra

" what are you three doing ! " Arthur yelled .

" Playing a game . " said the three .  
" what kind of game! " Yelled Arthur .

" a game to see who gets the highest on your head . " snickered Galacta .

" what are you three even doing here ! " Yelled Arthur .

" We've been accepted as knights in training . " said Meta .

" you three , how ? " asked Arthur .

" because we have proven we are some of the greatest warriors that ever will be ! " said Galacta .

" Uh – huh , more arrogance . " said Arthur as he went to another room where he wrote a letter to his parents .

" Attention , we are about to land . " said The creature of Photron Species .

" Bet I'll get there first . " said Meta as he raced past Arthur .

" No I will . " said Galacta as he raced after Meta .

" Wait up guys . " said Jecra as he raced after the two .

" Move it or lose it Arty . Laughed Falspar as he raced past him .

" Eat my dust Dragato . " said Nonsurat as he ran too .

" You idiots , I'll make you eat mine . " said Dragato . As the others rushed towards the door , Arthur walked , he preferred the short stroll anyways .

" woah . " said all the Knights in training as hey got off the ship . Arthur nearly fainted at the sight of the castle .

" Welcome I am Photron . "

And the first chapter begins , I decided to make it have letters but I also wanted it to be a actual story . as you can see , the knights are far younger , Arthur , Falspar , Nonsurat and Dragato are the oldest , in human years 20 , while Meta , Galacta and Jecra are in human years , 17 . anyone wondering what this has to do with the war , well by the end of the chapter you'll know . don't worry this is not some sort of harry potter story , as the training will only last one chapter in this chapter . well that's all for now

From skpfan


	3. Visit to Halcandra Part 2

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal .

_Dear Mother and Father_

_We have begun training , we all have our own individual strengths , just as we have flaws , we're doing very well , our training is progressing quickly , although for some reason King Photron looks worried , I've also had nightmares , it feels like something is coming , but I don't know what , wish me luck on my training_

_From Arthur_

" King Photron , Hello My Name is Arthur , your majesty . " Arthur said .

" Oh don't worry I know who you all are , you don't have to introduce yourselves . " said Photron . Arthur blushed of embarrassment while the others snickered behind him .

" Come , Follow me . " said King Photron . The Knights in training followed him , as they entered the castle , the castle was enormous , having many paintings of The king . The castle was painted red and had many torches , if it had a theme , it would be fire .

" Here we are , the training room . " said King Photron . The Training room had many weapons , weapons that the knights in training have never seen before .

" Neville come . " said Photron . A small knight appeared with a skull as a face and a purple helmet , he also carried a ax .

" Nonsurat , please go with Neville , he shall train you in the art of the ax ! " said King Photron . Nonsurat nodded and followed Neville .

" Cyrus come . " said Photron . There a Green Ghost like creature appeared who had a red smile and one eye , He also carried a lance .

" Galacta follow Cyrus , He shall train you in the art of the Lance . " Boomed Photron . Galacta Followed Cyrus to another room .

" As for the rest of you , one of my strongest warriors will train you , Garlude come . " Yelled Photron . A Lavender Humanoid being with a gold tiara , orange makeup , light blue dress , Brown shoes , Light Green gloves , Pink Plate and Pink Cape appeared .

" I'll let Garlude handle it from here , Your Swords are over there , Good luck . " Said King Photron . The Knights in training Grabbed their swords and ran back .

" Welcome to the Knight Training academy , I'll be your teacher , Garlude , any questions ? " asked Garlude .

" Yeah why are we getting Trained by a girl ? " Snickered Falspar . The Next thing he saw was a slash and his sword flying out of his hands .

" Any other questions ? " Asked Garlude , Ignoring Falspar's Shock .

" Uh you don't look that much older than us , so How are you one of his strongest warriors ? " Asked Arthur .

" Easy , I May have just came last year but I've trained hard while classes were over , improving skill, If you want to be one of King Photron's Strongest knights , You'll have to train constantly . " said Garlude .

" Then that's what I'll do , I want to be the strongest warrior there is , if I have to train until my heart breaks I will ! " Boomed Meta .

" so much enthusiasm , I like that . I'm sure you'll do great Meta . " said Garlude , causing Meta to blush.

" Anyways , let's start with a test , Why don't you go first Falspar , since you don't know why a girl is training you . " said Garlude . The others snickered as Falspar Picked up his sword . Falspar charged at Garlude , Their two swords met, neither budging , Falspar then moved back and charged again , this time using all his brute strength , Much to Garlude's surprise , She almost lost her grip of her sword , but Garlude Pushed back and once again , Falspar's sword went flying out of his hands .

" But how ? " said Falspar in shock .

" I must say you're one of the strongest Knights I've ever met , but where you have strength , you have no patience . " said Garlude strictly .

" What do you mean ? " asked Falspar still in shock .

" You shouldn't have used all your strength in one attack , I now had the chance to easily fling your sword away , You have much to learn . " said Garlude .

" Yes , I guess I do . " and for once Falspar showed defeat .

" How about you Dragato face me next, you've have been rather quiet . " said Garlude . Dragato walked up and went in a defensive position . " Daring me to attack , wise move . " said Garlude . Garlude Rushed at him , and the two swords clashed , Dragato moved back and slashed multiple times , Garlude simply moved back while Dragato slashed , Garlude then rushed again and knocked Dragato's sword out of his hands .

" But That's always worked before . " said Dragato in shock .

" You have Patience Dragato , which is great but you have no strategy . " said Garlude . Dragato simply accepted defeat .

" Now Meta how about you face me next . " said Garlude . Meta rushed at her , but right when he was about to strike , Meta Jumped and attacked from behind , This nearly flung Garlude's sword , Meta slashed at her sword and right when Garlude moved back , Meta Jumped at her and continued his slashing strikes , Garlude Tried to look for a chance to attack but Meta's slashes were fast , Meta Jumped Back and Jumped again but this time Garlude struck first , Knocking Meta's sword out of his hands .

" Very Nice Meta , That was actually a challenge . " said Garlude , causing Meta to blush again ." But where you have Speed and strategy , You lack patience . " said Garlude .

" Arthur , how about you next . " said Garlude . Arthur stood still , Garlude rushed at him , right when Garlude was about to attack , Arthur slashed , Causing Garlude to be knocked back , but still holding her sword , Arthur rushed at her and jumped ,slashing her sword , Garlude then slashed at Arthur but Arthur quickly countered slashing again , The two clashed and The two moved back , the two charged again but Garlude struck first sending Arthur into a wall , But Arthur Got up , still holding his sword , He raced at her , and quickly did a slash , he aimed lower than before and successfully knocked Garlude's sword right out of her hands , Much to everyone's shock .

" Very Good Arthur , you have strength , patience , strategy and speed . " said Garlude . Arthur didn't reply , he was too shocked , Falspar , Dragato , Meta and Jecra Rushed up to him and Congratulated him .

" Not so bad for some one who can't respect the hawk . " said Falspar .

" I must say you do know how to fight , and fight even better than me . " said Dragato .

" Can you teach me those moves . " asked Meta .

" Me too , those were amazing . " said Jecra .

" Don't get too riled up , I was only going easy on you , I didn't even use advanced techniques , Jecra you're last , come and fight me . " said Garlude . The two rushed at each other and Jecra with his strength came with powerful slashes , the two clashed a lot but Jecra's sword soon went flying .

" Strength but no patience , strategy and spped . " said Garlude . " Anyways before you go , I must say you all did excellent today, Arthur the most , but you still have lots to learn , but hopefully soon you could do the most advanced of moves , like this . "said Garlude as she jumped In the air and Unleashed a beam of energy out of her sword .

" woah . " said Everyone .

" Class dismissed , " said Garlude .

" Hello , Knights in training , how did your training go ? ' asked King Photron .

" Good . " Replied all the knights . Just then a photron appared .

" Your majesty , another one happened , You don't think it's your .. " said the Firey person .

" I fear it is , sorry knights but I must go , good luck ,. " said King photron .

The knights soon found their rooms and fell asleep . good dreams except for Arthur .

" I will come . " Lauged a demonic voice while images of people dead appeared .

" AHHHHHH . " screamed Arthur . It was just a dream or was it ?


	4. The visit to Halacandra part 3

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal .

_Dear Mother and Father_

_I was right , something is wrong , the full effects , I won't tell , but a darkness Is coming that threatens us all , My dreams have gotten worse over these last few weeks , from going from normal people to my friends , Luckily our training is almost complete . Hopefully our training is finished soon ._

_From Arthur_

" Arthur , Arthur , Arthur . " The voice got louder and louder , there lied Multiple Batamon all dead , But above the dead bodies , Arthur , Falspar , Dragato , Meta and Nonsurat fought against dark creatures , some as simple as a stronger batamon to something much more sinister , like a dark dragon . They fought and fought until a dark spot appeared and a eye appeared in it , The eye Shot Lightning , Killing Nonsurat , Before attacking again and Killing Dragato . The Darkness Looked at Falspar and shot another Lightning bolt , Only for it to be deflected .

" You're gonna have to try harder to beat us . " Laughed Galacta as he appeared . The Darkness Raced towards Galacta and Entered him , Galacta cringed as he felt the Darkness take control , He Looked at the two with no expression on his face , Then a smile appeared on his face , A evil smile . Galacta Rushed and stabbed Falspar until he was Lying on the ground , Lifeless . Galacta Laughed and Looked at the two remaining Knights , With One slash , Meta was in Half , Arthur Looked at his dead comrades and tried to run , He tripped and looked up .

" Arthur , Don't be scared , The Dark Emperor just wants you Dead ! " Laughed Galacta , as he Raised his Lance and …..

" AHHHH " screamed Arthur , He looked around and saw he was in bed , Just another dream . " Sure didn't feel Like one . " Said Arthur as he got out of bed and walked off to get breakfast .

" What's wrong Arthur , Taking a long time as usual . " Snickered Falspar . It was quite Irritating for Arthur , Despite his success against Garlude , he was the one who struggled the most learning advanced attacks , He hadn't even learned all of them Being taught yet .

" Don't worry Arthur , If you try hard enough , I'm sure you'll be just like me . " said Meta . During these last few weeks , Meta was doing the best , easily learning Advancing techniques , Not only that , but he matured Greatly , Instead of going off to bother people in the castle with Galacta and Jecra , He'd read about Strong knights and instead of making fun of people , he would instead listen to their problems , while he was still a little headstrong , Meta was by far doing the best .

" It's not that , It's just my dreams . " said Arthur . Most of the Knights laughed , thinking this was about Arthur's failures, except Meta and Galacta who stopped eating .

" So You've had them too . " said Meta . Arthur looked in surprise .

" You too ? " asked Arthur .

" Yes , I keep having dreams , about me being in battle and all of you dying one by one . " said Meta . He Looked at Galacta for a second and Arthur knew that Galacta was Responsible for some deaths in Meta's dream as well .

" Me too , Except , I feel Like I can't control my own body and I … " Galacta didn't finish his sentence , he looked at the others with regret .

" Kill everyone . " said Meta . Galacta Nodded , His face , a mixture of sadness , Fear and regret .

" Wait , you all had the same dream . But that's not possible . " said Falspar .

" It is , although I fear that there's only one explanation . " said Dragato .

" What ? ' asked Everyone .

" There is a story , that tells of a great king being born , he would rule the universe with wisdom , but the great king had a brother , who wanted control over the universe , he wanted absolute control , with everyone obeying him , he will take the throne and declare control of the universe , one would stand up to him with his band of warriors and launch a resistance , one shall defeat him . " said Dragato .

" That must mean that Meta , Arthur or Galacta will defeat him . " said Nonsurat .

" It might but the story is incomplete , apparently there's another part . " said Dragato .

" Id fear this would happen . " said A voice from behind them . There was King Photron . " It's time for you to learn the whole story . " said King Photron .

" Hey Guys what did I miss ? " asked Jecra as he arrived . The Knights- in – Training Followed King Photron , to the garden , there the flowers were all dead , with some purple substance on them .

" This is the result of my brother , Nightmare , He and I were created at the time the universe was born , we saw many species , I wanted to unite them to create peace , Nightmare though wanted to unite them to serve him , I created a species of me so Nightmare would be outnumbered , With our light , we defeated Nightmare and united the universe , We thought he was dead until now , and now he's stronger , I do not know what Nightmare will do but I feel my reign is coming to an end . " said King Photron. The Knights in training stood silent .

" But what about us ? " questioned Arthur .

" I believe you all will have a role , I feel that you all have potential , and one of you will lead the resistance , and one will defeat Nightmare . But I'm not sure if he'll stay dead . " said King Photron .

" But what about the other half of the story ? ' asked Meta , curious .

" I'm not even sure , it wasn't me who wrote it , But I can not tell you all the details , you all must finish your training , and if Nightmare hasn't made his move yet , then I will show you everything you must know . " said King Photron . The Knights in training wanted to know more but Photron kept to his word .

The Knights in training trained hard for the next weeks , knowing of the threat , Arthur finally caught up , Falspar grew less arrogant every day , as did Dragato and Nonsurat , Meta grew wiser , Jecra finally outgrew his fellow knights and Galacta became less childish . Soon they were down to their last lesson .

" As we all know , King Photron 's one trillionth birthday is today . for that the final lesson , The sword Beam will be postponed . " said Garlude . She and the knights in training went off to see King Photron's announcement .

" Fellow citizens , Today marks my birthday … " said King Photron . as he made his speech , Dragato noticed something , a single spot of Darkness was in the sky floating towards the King .

" Guys , I think the king is in danger . " said Dragato . The others knew what he was talking about and saw the spot of darkness .

" Come on Let's go . " said Arthur as they brought out their swords , axes and lances . They Exited the crowd and raced towards the king , but by the time they were halfway there , it was too late .

" AUGGGH . " screamed King Photron in pain , as the fingers pierced through his skin and stabbed him , he felt his head grabbed .

" Happy Birthday brother , it must be wonderful to have these much people celebrating for you , But you know , they're forgetting some one else's birthday , Mine . " laughed the wizard like being , who could only be Nightmare .

" Why don't I teach them a lesson . " Laughed Nightmare . The Knights in Training rushed as fast as they could but they all stopped as they heard a sound .

A CRACK AND SOMEONE FALLING TO THE FLOOR .

A/N and Chapter 1 , the visit to Halacandra is almost done ,with only one chapter left to go , before chapter 2 appears , although after this next chapter , updates will be less frequent , if anyone is wondering , Nightmare snapped King Photron's head . also anyone wondering about The demon beasts or Galaxia , well all will be revealed , also after chapter 1 , the focus will no longer be on Arthur , as I plan to focus on different characters every chapter , bye

From skpfan


	5. The Visit to Halcandra Part 4

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal .

So hyped for Kirby Triple Deluxe

_Dear Mother and Father_

_I do not have much time , but you have probably heard about the Death of King Photron , if you must know I'm okay , currently we've been split up though . I am no longer on Halacandra , I can not tell you my location , It's too dangerous , you may not see me for a long time ._

_Sincrely your son Arthur _

The sound of Photron's Neck snapping and him falling to the ground , stunned everyone , as they all knew their great king was dead . Nightmare Laughed as he saw his brother's dead body . " I've been waiting a long time for this , Now Citizens , I declare myself to be the emperor of the universe ! " Laughed Nightmare .

SLASH !

" Who dares attack me ? " scowled Nightmare . There was Arthur with his sword by his side . " A small Puffball challenging me , this will be easy ! " Laughed Nightmare .

SLASH !

" Again , who is it this time ! " yelled Nightmare .

" Don't worry Arthur , You're not alone ! " said Meta , as he and the other Knights in Training Arrived . Nightmare stared at the Puffballs , specifically Meta .

" It can't be , HAHAHA , I'll let you be for now , Puffballs , But Mark my words , the next time I see you , you will be tormented ! " Yelled Nightmare . Nightmare then transformed into a sort of Ball with stars on it and flew off , Leaving the others very confused .

" Knights , we have no time , you must follow me . " said Garlude as she , Neville and Cyrus arrived . The Knights nodded and Followed the three . The Knights soon arrived at S.S Master .

" Where are we going ? " Asked Jecra .

" Gamble Galaxy . " said Garlude as she sat in the Driver's seat . The Knights looked confused , unsure of why they were going , although the death of King Photron was still in their minds .

" What the ? " said Garlude . There in the front of them was UFO looking things . " Destroyas ! " Yelled Garlude .

" Destroy what ? " asked The Knights in training .

" Everyone evacuate to those pods ! " said Garlude .

" But … " said Falspar .

" Now . " said Garlude . The Knights in training raced towards the pods . Meta and Jecra got on the first one . Falspar and Nonsurat got on the second one . Neville and Cyrus got on the third one . Arthur and Dragato got on the Fourth one and Galacta and Garlude got on the fifth one . The Pods raced away , The Knights unsure why they left … they soon knew …

BOOM !

S.S Master was Blown to pieces in one shot , The Destroyas then left . The Knights were stunned as they saw the massive power .

" Arthur Get up . " said Dragato . Arthur opened his eyes and saw he was on grass .

" Where are we ? " asked Arthur as he got up .

" According to this gadget , Floria . " said Dragato as he held up a strange looking device . The Two looked around , unsure what to do . But that's for another time ….

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N And so ends Chapter 1 , anyways we won't see Arthur after this for at least 2 chapters , instead we'll be focusing on Meta and Jecra in **Chapter 2 Lost in Cavius **, that's all for now

From Skpfan


End file.
